After third Impact
by MakoSoldier666
Summary: This is set after third i,pact and I've added some new characters...Damien & Yolande.....this is my first published story...from now on constructive critism or none at all! flamers begone!


**Scene 1- Street Meeting**

(Damien and Yolande are both heading to school, Yolande is jogging ahead excitedly)

**Yolande:** (Glances back at her brother) hey c'mon Damien or we'll be late on the first day.

**Damien:** (Trailing behind looking disinterestedly at his shoelaces)

Yeah whatever it doesn't matter anyway Yoli.

**Yolande:** Dieu qui is votre problème ?

**Damien:** Oublier ill (starts bolting ahead) Garder haut (he shouts over his shoulder)

**Yolande:** (Begins charging after Damien and bumps into Asuka who falls down) Sorry, sorry je didn't see vous there.

**Asuka:** (Leaps up with a clenched fist) You little bitch watch where you're going next time or I'll… (Asuka then spots Damien and stops shouting and faces him) Hiya my name is Asuka Langley Soryu pleased to meet you.

**Damien:** (wearing a faraway look on his face) Huh? Oh my name is Damien Feist and this is my sister Yolande, we're exchange students from France.

(Asuka stands glaring at Yolande and while she is doing so, Damien quietly excuses himself and walks off)

**Asuka:** (Looks around) Huh, where'd he go?

**Yolande**: Excuser moi, I have to leave now (walks off after her brother leaving Asuka alone)

**Asuka**: Grrr what how dare he ignore me (grinds her teeth and stalks towards the school)

**End of scene 1-Street Meeting**

**Scene 2-Classroom **

(Damien enters and unwittingly sits down on a chair next to Asuka's desk and tries to strike up a conversation with Shinji, who is already chatting to Rei explaining fear)

**Shinji:** So Rei people feel fear because things frighten them.

**Rei**: Like what?

**Damien:** Bonjour monsieur Shinji, and Madame Ayanami.

**Shinji:** Like being hurt sometimes we feel fear because of pain.

**Rei:** Oh I have never felt fear but I have experienced pain.

**Damien:** Um O.K what's going on?

**Shinji:** Huh? Oh hey who are you?

**Damien:** Moi name is Damien Feist

**Shinji:** Ah Damien you might want to change seats.

**Damien:** (Looks around) Pour quoi, what's wrong with this seat?

(Asuka bursts through the door and glances around, spots Damien and glides over)

**Shinji:** (Points at Asuka and turns back to Rei) That's why, well it's kind of hard to explain she can be a handful.

**Damien**: (Turns around and gets hit full in the face by hair as Asuka slides into her seat) Bonjour Asuka.

**Asuka**: Oh hey it's you from this morning, see Shinji he's way more interesting than you he's French.

**Shinji:** (In a tired voice) Yes Asuka whatever you say

**Damien**: (Throws a casual glance around the classroom and notices a few curious faces looking his way) Hey ah Asuka right? Have you seen my sister around anywhere?

(A closed hallway locker with banging sounds coming from it.**Yolande**: Can someone please get me out of here?, Grr that red headed bitch will pay!)

**Asuka:** (Looks thoughtful for a second) Hmm nope (shakes head whipping Damien once again) not since this morning.

**Damien:** Hmm that's really strange since she was the one so worked up about getting to class on time.

**Asuka:** Well I haven't seen her so forget about her, I'm the pilot for Evangelion unit 2 the first Eva designed for use in combat situations.

**Damien**: Really that's so cool not like my family at all, our mother and father are working overseas. Nothing exciting really oh and I'm the new pilot for Eva unit 5 but you probably already knew that right?

**Shinji:** Huh, you're the new pilot but aren't all the angels gone?

**Damien:** I don't know they didn't explain much to me but I think so.

**Asuka:** Oh and of course you've met wonder girl over there. (Jerks a thumb towards Rei)

**(**The teacher walks in and is accompanied by a disheveled Yolande who takes the seat furthest from Asuka glaring at her the whole time, and everyone settles down for a boring lesson. After a few hours the teacher stops and everyone breaks for lunch)

**Yolande: (**Glances back and starts talking to the class rep who is sharing her food with Toji) Bonjour.

**Hikari: **Hi there, and welcome to our class.

**Yolande: **Hey why is Asuka so mean?

**Hikari: **I don't know but she used to live with some woman named Misato and Shinji Ikari.

**Yolande:** Really maybe that's it; she stuck me in my own locker.

**Hikari: **Really, how did you piss her off so badly?

**Yolande: **I accidentally ran into her this morning and now…

**Hikari: **My advice is to avoid her, it's safer.

(Meanwhile Asuka is chatting up Damien)

**Asuka: **So like why you?

**Damien: **(shrugs) I don't know.

**Asuka: **Hey I'm going swimming after school do you want to come with me?

**Damien: **Sure sounds fun, this place is pretty boring.

**Shinji:** Is it? I mean there's a ton of stuff to do around here.

**Damien:** Ah sur quel jamais.

**Asuka:** Yeah Shinji just shut up and mind your own business.

**Shinji:** Ok Asuka, just cool it alright.

**Rei:** Why are you yelling Asuka?

**Asuka:** Because I'm angry that's why.

**Damien**: Quel, why are vous angry?

**Asuka:** You probably don't want to come with me do you (pouts)

**Damien:** (Panics) That's not true I'd be delighted. [Thinks; are all the girls here nuts?]

**Asuka:** Yay see Shinji he isn't a total bore like you.

**Shinji:** Yes Asuka whatever you say.

**Yolande:** (walks over to the group and sits down) Salut Damien, so it looks like this place isn't as terne as vous thought.

**Damien:** Puits pas vraiment la beaucoup.

**Yolande:** What about her?

**Asuka:** What about me?

**Shinji:** You two don't speak a whole lot of Japanese do you?

**Yolande & **Damien: (shake heads) Non

**Rei:** How come you both came if Damien is the new pilot?

**Asuka:** Yeah, why'd she have to come too?

**Damien:** Well Yolande is the pilot for the Evangelion unit 6.

**Shinji:** Oh ok so where are you two staying?

**Damien:** We don't really know, last night we rented a room in a motel.

**Asuka:** You can stay with Misato and me, there's a spare room since Shinji moved in with Wonder girl.

**Yolande:** Really you'd do that for us?

**Damien:** Are you sure this… Misato won't mind new house guests?

**Asuka:** Sure it's kinda boring with only Misato and Pen, pen around, but you guys can make it interesting. What do ya say?

**Yolande:** Thank you Asuka

**Damien:** Yes merci

**Shinji:** Really Misato doesn't mind?

**Asuka:** Of course, are you calling me a liar?

**Shinji:** Ah, no Asuka

**Yolande:** Damien pouvoir moi parler avec vous ?

**Damien:** Of course.

(Yolande grabs Damien by the hand and drags him out of the classroom)

**Damien:** Pourquoi?

**Yolande:** Are vous sure about this?

**Damien:** About Pourquoi?

**Yolande:** Moving in with some unknown woman and the red head maniac, that's what.

**Damien:** Oui I'm sure

**Yolande:** Fine but if it gets too weird we're moving out.

(Asuka turns away from Shinji whom she'd been arguing with and finds the Duo missing)

**Asuka:** Wha? Where'd he go? I'll bet it's his whiny little sister.

**Shinji:** Um Asuka they just went outside.

**Rei:** What seems to be your problem?

**Asuka:** This is great, I have wonder girl examining me, why? Because Damien's mine I saw him first so back off first child. (Glares around at all the other girls)

**Damien:** (Fixes up his crumpled uniform and glides back into the classroom) Back did moi miss anything?

**Shinji:** Nope just Asuka being….Owww

(Shinji's words are cut off due Asuka stomping violently on his foot)

**Asuka: **Me of course, so are you going to stay with us?

**Yolande:** (Strides in and sits near Damien) Oui but no weird stuff or we're gone.

**End of Scene 2- Classroom**

Scene 3

(Rei's nightmare)

Rei: tossing and turning in the depths of a nightmare occasionally whimpering and asking for shinji)

Shinji: Rei wake up, Rei wake up

Rei: suddenly wakes with a fright) Ikari please help me I feel frightened

Shinji: shinji cuddles rei) It was only a dream

Rei: (she slightly flinches at shinji touch) that was not needed Ikari but thank you any way for the gesture.

Shinji: Well we should probably start getting ready to meet the new pilots

Asuka, Shinji & Rei are walking to school looking particularly docile with the exception of Asuka who was babbling on about last night's movie)

**Shinji: **Um Rei how are you this morning, I mean after last night?

**Rei:** Yes thank you for your concern Ikari *granting him a small smile*

**Asuka:** What's this, something happened between the third child and wondergirl?

**Shinji: **No! Asuka it's not like that Rei just had a nightmare

**Rei: ***Blushes* what are you implying?

**Asuka: **So you two haven't been trying anything behind my back have you? *raises eyebrow*

**Shinji:** *swallows* Ah no Asuka of course, I'd never do anything like that.

**Rei:** *confronts shinji* Are you saying that there is malfunction with me, aren't I good enough for you?

**Shinji:** No that's not it at all, what I was trying to say was….

**Asuka: **So you're saying you'd pick wondergirl over me, it's because you're just picky and I don't measure up to your standards?

**Shinji: **Yes Asuka because your always a bitch and putting me down saying I'm a dumkof.

(During this argument Damien & Yolande make their appearance)

**Damien**: *attempts to kiss Asuka's hand but she slaps him instead* Ahhh!!! That…hurt May I ask a reason?

**Asuka****: **Who the hell are you, trying to take advantage of a helpless girl?

**Shinji: ***snorts with laughter and receives a death stare from Asuka*

**Damien:** I'm sorry Madame It was merely a traditional way of greeting a beautiful creature such as you. (In the school grounds Toji cracks up laughing)

**Rei: **You must be Damien fiest and that must be your sister Yolande Fiest correct?

**Yolande:** Oui we are the new pilots from France and are pleased to meet you *bows*

**Rei****: **We should make haste we have to be there on time so we can change and be ready for our training session.

**Shinji: **yes we do Rei and I have to train together in the new martial arts program because we have weapons training today.

**Asuka: **ooh Shinji and wonder girl alone this should be interesting, I put 20 bucks on wonder girl that she will win.

**Rei:** Well why don't you come and spectate and you may just be surprised what your eyes will see.

**Asuka: Asuka stands there with a stunned look about her face)** fine I will I still reckon wonder girl will win

**Shinji:** (laughs) you seriously need to stop doubting me

**Damien:** I'm sorry but it would appear that Asuka is merely jealous of the bond that exists between Shinji and Rei.

**Asuka:** *grins and lunges at Damien pushing his lips apart with her tongue pinning his arms with her then pulls away smirking with an arm around Damien's waist* Oh really, well now I have no need to be jealous because your mine.

**Shinji: ***smirks* Sorry Damien but we have to get to work, good luck with Asuka *waves merrily walking away*

**Damien:** *grinning awkwardly* HeyAsuka um can you let go now please?

**Asuka: ***releases hold around Damien's waist and grabs his hand tightly* Let's go sweetie

**Scene 3**

**(Asuka, Damien and Yolande arrive to find Shinji and Rei in their gym cloths and getting ready to start training)**

**Yolande: ***whistles* Nice outfits guys

**Shinji: ***blushes* Aaaah thanks well any way if you want to watch just go to the training hall.

**Asuka:** This going to be so good seeing shinji getting his butt kicked by wonder girl

(In the training hall)

**Shinji**: *strips off shirt* Ok, lets get this over with

**Asuka: **Hey idiot since you've gotten better looking lets check how our new French spunk is built *rips off Damien's shirt to reveal a simular build*

**Damien:** I…alright *sigh* keep it. *begins walking onto the duelling mat*

**Rei: ***blushes watching Shinji warm up*

**Yolande:** *quietly strips and makes her way to the duelling mat to warm up*

**Asuka****: **Why am I always left alone with no one to duel with…*grabs Damien's an drags the protesting boy into the change rooms laughing*

**Everyone: ***laughing at Damien's misfortune and finishes warming up*

( **Shinji & Rei match up and begin training exchanging blows for blows and shots for shots with the batons and the paint ball guns not able to land a blow on any part of each others body then a glint is seen in Shinjis eye as he see's an opening and goes for it landing blow after blow on Rei with lighting effectiveness with rei unable to react or protect her self for the onslaught that Shinji unleashed, Than Rei countered by trying to attack back but to no prevail that is when shinji was about to finish her off Damien was seen exiting the change rooms limping but with a grin upon his face and Asuka soon followed with a smirk upon hers, shinji landed his final blow knocking Rei of her feet)**

**Rei:** You have improved your performance quite a bit Shinji…….I mean Ikari

**Shinji:** Thank you Rei

**Asuka:** (with a stunned look about her face) Shinji beat wonder girl one on one, WOW

**Shinji:** Are you alright Rei? (As he pulled Rei up she ended up in his arms and her hands upon his chest and his arms around her)

**Rei :**( blushing) I am unharmed but maybe a kiss may get rid of the pain

**Rei &shinji: **(they have a long and embracing kiss)

**Shinji: **How was that? (With a loving face)

**Rei:** That was nice

**Asuka: **Oh my god shinji and wonder girl kissed………..Damien come here I want to kiss you

**Damien: **ummmmmm……. I don't………KN

**Asuka: (**grabs Damien and starts kissing him**)**

**Yolande: **Ok that is enough you lot we got school tomorrow and we got to get home but before we do that we got to check in with misato

**Rei:** Ok we should leave now then

(The group of teenagers make to leave but stop when Misato strides through the front door)

**Misato: **Well it seems that you all have gotten acquainted very quickly, Asuka get your hands out from under Damien's shirt

**Damien:***sighs* I must thank you Misato was it?

**Asuka: *pouts* **Fine, but what about shinji and wondergirl? They're all over each other.

**Misato:** *glances over at Shinji* and why do you have a huge smirk on your face shinji? Jeez let everyone out of my sight for five minutes and I miss it all.

**Shinji: **What!? Umm Misato it's not what you think its just tha…

**Rei:***pashes Shinji* I'm sorry Shinji…I mean Ikari your a good teacher I wanted to try again to see if it was as good the second time.

**Asuka: Ha!** See Misato see its all true, hey I'm not about to be outmatched by wondergirl *pashes Damien deeply not coming up for air groping him and receiving the same treatment then breaks the kiss with a satisfied smirk* there!

**Misato:** You know what I see, two new teenage couples having fun, nothing wrong with that. I bet Shinjis a better kisser anyway.

**Yolande: **Can we go now I'm getting bored of all this romance crap we were meant to check out five minutes ago and *whispers to misato "Get Damien away from the change rooms"*

**Misato: ***thought dawns on her* Ok well now you two newbie's need a place to stay isn't that right? You can stay with me until you find a place.

**Everyone:** *exits the gym*

**Scene 4**

(Everyone piles into Misato's lounge room collapsing onto various pieces of furniture in a state of exhaustion)

**Misato:** Hey why don't I cook you guys something to eat?

**Asuka& Shinji:** No! Miso soup lets order out please

**Damien:** What's wrong with Misato's cooking?

**Yolande:** How rude, she lets you stay here for free and you don't like her cooking

**Shinji:** Ummmmmm Rei and I don't live here we live three suburbs away from misato

**Asuka: **That is the reason shinji lives away with wondergirl and I get takeaway every night, even wonder girl cooks better than misato.

**Misato: *angry look about her face* **Ok we will get takeaway instead

**Yolande:** I do not understand the disrespect that is displayed towards Miss Katsuragi.

**Shinji:** Fine you can eat misato cooking and we will eat takeaway

**Damien:** Fine we will but I reckon you guys are going to miss out on something good.

**Asuka:** Trust me we ain't missing out anything

**Rei:** Can we stop this useless discussion already we all need to eat then get some rest

**Asuka:** I agree with wonder girl let's get food already.

**(****Misato cooks some food for Damien and Yolande and orders some food for Rei, shinji and Asuka)**

**Damien: (**Takes a bite of Misato's cooking and cringes**) **nice cooking misato it tastes wonderful.

**Yolande: (**Also takes a mouthful of the chilli rice**) **yes it is very nice misato thank you

**M****isato: (**wearing a smile**) **Oh thank you two you are really know good food when you taste it.

**Shinji: **Well thank you misato for having us for dinner but Rei and I really should be going we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow (he helps Rei to her feet)

**Rei:** Thank you Miss Katsuragi will see you in the morning

**Damien & Yolande: ***Quickly finish eating* Mmm yummy

**Asuka:** Ha wow never knew you French were suicidal enough to eat Misato's cooking, my hero *tackles Damien pashing him*

**Misato: **I think maybe its time everyone goes to bed.

**Asuka:** Damien will be sharing with me; Yolande can take the other room

**Damien:** *****gives Shinji a look saying help me as he's dragged away into Asuka's room*

**Shinji: **Sorry Damien got to go bye (waving back with a smile)

**Yolande:** Alright see you guys at school tomorrow, Hey misato can you show me were are the showers around here.

**Misato:** Yeah sure cause I need one too.

**End of scene of scene 4**

**Scene 5**

**(Rei and shinji arrive back at their apartment and decide to get ready for bed)**

**Shinji:** See you in the morning Rei

**Rei:** See you in the morning Ikari (then closes door)

**Shinji;** (in bathroom in the bath) *thinking* should I ask out rei tomorrow after school, what will she say.

**(****Shinji finishes off having his bath and gets dressed then proceeds to Rei bedroom to ask her out on a date tomorrow but forgets to knock)**

**Shinji:** Hey Rei I was wondering if…….. (Realises that Rei is undressed and has no cloths on)

**Rei: **Yes Ikari you wanted to know something (blushing as she walks forward)

**Shinji: **I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow (start sweating as Rei approaches)

**Rei:** What is a date? (As she continues to walk closer to Shinji)

**Shinji:** It is when to friends go and spend sometime together for a day or for a few hours (swallows for Rei is know so close that he can feel her breath upon his face)

**Rei: **I would like that a lot (she reaches forward and brings Shinji's lips to her own and proceeds to kiss him)

**Rei: **(finishes the kiss licking her lips)

(Meanwhile Yolande & Misato in the bathroom)

**Yolande: **(Tries one of the taps and accidentally splashes Misato's top)

**Misato: **Oh great I needed to wash that it was dirty anyway *strips off her shirt*

**Yolande:** Ok, hey Misato?

**Misato:** *faces Yolande* Yes what is it?

**Yolande:** Well I was reading your file on the plane over here and came across something quite unusual *wraps her arms around Misato and pulls her into the Bathtub with her kissing her*

**\Misato:** *surprised kisses back but then tries to push her away* Wait Yolande what do you think is going on here?

**Yolande:** You like me don't you? *trailing her fingers down Misato's face*

**Misato:** *breathless* I-I don't know what you mean

**Yolande:** Yes you do feel my breasts*Pushes Misato's hand into her bra* feel them its what you like isn't it; my brother's friends used to say I was a freak but you understand don't you?

**Misato:** *noticing the worry in her face gently kisses Yolande* Shhh its ok have a bath and join me later in my room.

**Yolande:** O-ok I'll get all clean for you please don't forget.

**Misato:** I won't, now calm down and wash yourself *smiles* then we'll see.

(Also down the hall in Asuka's room)

**Damien: **(Backed against a cupboard) Umm Asuka can we talk about this please I mean like you're a virgin and so am I right so maybe we should go slow and careful.

**Asuka:** (Looms over Damien holding a belt) you think I'm a virgin still? Ha no I got so sick of watching girls having fun and made shinji do it or else I'd tell misato all about his jerk off fantasies about Rei and me.

**Damien:** What you mean you forced Shinji as well? Ok ma chiere I will make love to you just be gentle.

**Asuka:** (halo appears above head) of course sweetie now come here *beckons with finger)

**Damien:** (smiling calmly walks forward and is tripped by Asuka who pins him down binding his arms with the belt)

**Asuka:** You're going to be mine always we love each other don't we? (Tightens belt)

**Damien:** yes…YES MISTRESS

**Asuka:** (unzips Damien's jeans and takes his phallus in her mouth sucking vigorously placing Damien's hands her breasts)

**Damien:** (moans groping Asuka's breasts humping her mouth)

**Scene 6**

**(Meanwhile back at Rei and Shinji's, Rei gets down on her knee's and takes down shinji pants and proceeds to take shinji large phallus into her mouth)**

**Shinji :( moans****) **Rei what are you…..

**Rei: **(stops for a moment and brings a finger to her lips signalling shinji to be quiet) Kiss me shinji

**Shinji: **(gently grabs Rei by the shoulders and passionately kisses Rei)

**Rei**: (breaks the kiss) Shinji I want you, I want you in me please don't make me wait any longer

**Shinji: **(picks Rei up in his arms and takes her over to the bed) Just wait a bit longer it is my turn to pleasure you (he inserts two finger into Rei's nest and proceeds to move them in and out)

**Rei: **(arches her back) Ooooh more I want more please stop teasing me and just enter me please I want you more than anything**.**

**Shinji: **(places the head of his phallus at the entrance of Rei's nest and slowly enters the wet abyss and groans) Ummmmmm…… is this better?

**Rei: **(arches her back again and grimaces a bit) YES….YES…..YES much better keep going

**(Shinji enters all the way and proceeds to make love to Rei, Rei can't believe how much pleasure this is bring her and she starts to secretes her love nectar all over Shinji's phallus)**

**Shinji: **(can feel the onset of and explosion deep within) Rei I am about to explode

**Rei: **(moaning in immense pleasure is also about to explode) Please do it in me please I beg of you lets explode together

**(Rei and shinji continue for a few more mins and they both explode their love nectar all over and in each other)**

**Rei: **(exhausted and shivering with pleasure) please don't leave, please don't leave I am afraid of going to sleep that nightmare haunts my dreams.

**Shinji: **(breathing heavily) It is all right I won't leave you alone I will sleep with you (as he turns out the light and grabs the blanket and cover both himself and Rei)

**Rei: **(Curls up closer to shinji) Thank you shinji, thank you I have hid my feelings about you for along time and with your help I am now able to show them to you**, **Shinji I love you.

**Shinji: **(holds Rei closer) I love you to Rei

**(And like that both Rei and shinji embraced and in love fall asleep to dream about love also relaxing for now is Yolande)**

**(In Asuka's bedroom)**

**Asuka: ***on top of Damien* OH GOD DAMEIN YOU REALLY are a natural poor shinji isn't experienced but well his hands were tied you could say.

**Damien: **Well I'm not exactly experienced I mean…

**Asuka: ** BULLSHIT! And you know it, I've had you twice already in an hour and you've gotten pretty good at it all.

**Damien: **I'm a quick learner I meant that you're the first I've been with like all the girls thought I was a weirdo.

**Asuka:** And a horny one at that but it doesn't matter what they all think you belong…*closes her eyes and arches her back moaning deep in her throat* oh god oh god, Damien take me to the sky fill me up again and again!!!

**Damien: ***gropes Asuka's breasts moaning as she rides him* Ahhhh!!! Asuka Im going to come again *thrusts several more times and baby juice fills Asuka up spilling out as she overflows*

**Asuka:** fuckkkkkk meeeeee!!!! Wow Damien that was the best tonight, you've earned a rest babe *pash's Damien and rolls off him* good night sweet heart love you.

**Damien: **Good night Asuka sweet dreams ma petite pechier *kisses her cheek then spoons her and falls asleep*

(Meanwhile down the hall misato is getting read for her visit from Yolande, Yolande is also so getting ready to visit misato)

**Yolande: **(at the door to misato room, quickly straightens her nighty) Ah misato umm you there I am coming in ok (she enters misato room to find misato lying on her bed waiting for her to come in)

**Misato:** (removes her bra and her panties) Come in Yolande (crawls to the end of the bed and grabs the bottom of Yolande nighty) you sure you want to do this Yolande

**Yolande: (**moans**) **Yes I want this please take my nighty off and suckle on my breasts please (moans again as misato removes her nighty and proceeds to suckle on Yolande breasts)

**Misato: **(as she sucks on Yolande breasts she moves her hand down to Yolande love nest) you like Yolande? (as she starts to rub Yolande nest)

**Yolande: (moans and arches her back in pleasure)** Yes misato I love it please stick something in it please (arches her back as misato inserts her fingers into Yolande nest)

**Misato: **(misato leans up and pashes Yolande and picks up speed with her fingers) I think it is about time I give you the most sacred kiss of all (as she says this she maneuvers herself so that her nest is above Yolande face and proceeds to kiss and lick Yolande nest which is now secreting it's love nectar)

**Yolande: **(also start to kiss and lick misato nest as it secrets its forbidden juices) Misato I love this please do you something large that we can stick in each other? (Moans)

**Misato: **(leans over to her bedside table draw and pulls out a double ended dildo) will this do? (Moans as Yolande sticks in her fingers)

**Yolande: **(moans at the site of the large toy) Yes that is more than suffice

(Misato inserts one end into herself and the other into Yolande)

**Yolande: **(moans as misato enters her with the dildo and arches her back) Misato faster please does it faster

**Misato: **(starts humping Yolande faster) How is this (moans as the dildo is also edging further into her)

**Yolande: **(moans and starts to hump also keeping the rhythm going) Misato I am about too……. (Misato kisses her just as they both explode with such force that they spray each other with their nectar)

**Misato: **(exhausted collapses on Yolande) How was that (shivers as she cums again)

**Yolande: **(shivers as she takes the dildo out) thank you misato (cuddles up to misato and falls asleep)

**Misato: **(moans as she takes out the dildo) you are welcome (cuddles Yolande and falls asleep)

**Scene 7**

**(The next morning around 7am, Asuka wakes up)**

**Asuka:** Good morning Damien *kisses him*

**Damien: ***Returns the kiss* Good morning Asuka, did you sleep well?

**Asuka: **Of course you wore me out last night then started poking me all night.

**Damien: **I um yeah about that you forced an entire bottle of Viagra down my throat so really it's probably wearing off slightly now.

**Asuka: **Oh really is it, we'd better make the most of it now shouldn't we?

**Damien: **Sure but maybe you keep it down a little this time so Misato doesn't hear.

**Asuka:** Sure what ever you want baby *kisses him and climbs on top of him again*

**Damien: **Do you…really mean….*moans thrusting*

**Asuka:** Not!! Oh that's…so good in me Damien, Fuck me.

**Damien: **Keep it down we can't misato hear us (moans as Asuka picks up the pace)

**Asuka: I**….Don't really CARE right Now what…Misato thinks…nigh *Arches her back raking her nails down Damien's back* wow…

**Damien: **Ahh man that burns…. Hey calm…*thrusting wildly and flips Asuka over so he's now on top* DOWN!

**Asuka: **Uh...Uh...Uh yeah fuck me hard…

**Damien: **You want this huh? Do you? (Thrusts fully into her drawing a scream from her lips) yeah take it!

**Asuka: **Ohhh Damien you animal!!!

**Misato: **(peeks in door) All right what's going on here, you two?

**Damien:** M-m-Misato w-w-w-we're

**Asuka: **I'm fucking my boyfriend Misato, or do we need to talk about a certain NERV employee?

**Misato:** Umm ok try and keep it down (closes door and walks down the hallway muttering curses)

**Damien: **(Wraps his arms around Asuka and falls asleep holding her)

**Misato:** (walks back in to find Asuka and Damien asleep again) Hay you 2 don't fall back asleep you got school then work this afternoon

**Asuka:** (wakes up again) SHIT we do to Damien dear wake (gets no response then kicks Damien in the face) wake up

**Damien:** (wakes suddenly with Asuka's foot in his face) I am awake already, we better get ready for school and take our gear for work this afternoon.

**(Damien and Asuka clean themselves up and proceed to walk to school with Yolande who seems extra happy today, a few mins into the walk they meet up with shinji and rei who had smiles from ear and they were arm in arm until they saw Asuka, they went back to there shy selves and rei was quiet as ever)**

**Asuka:** So what did the wonder girl and shinji get up to last night

**Shinji**: That is none of your business Asuka (in a dark tone)

**Asuka:** What the fuck is wrong with shinji did him grow some balls over night or something

**Rei:** The matter of what shinji and I did last night is still none of your concern Asuka

**Asuka:** Shut up you little slut

(Soon after Asuka insult she is slapped severely across the face by shinji)

**Shinji:** Don't you ever call Rei a slut again because you can't talk your one yourself (and with that Shinji walked off with Rei who was as surprised as Asuka was at what shinji had done)

**Asuka:** (still shocked that shinji slapped her) that little prick slapped me how dare he

**Rei:** I will meet you in class don't be late we've got a test on today

**(And with that Rei raced after shinji and was followed quickly by Yolande, Damien and Asuka who know had a bright red cheek from were shinji had slapped her)**

**Shinji: **(mutters to himself as he enters the class room) How dare Asuka call Rei a slut she has no right to say such filth

**Rei:** Why did you defend me back there when Asuka called me a slut?

**Shinji:** Cause she has no right in the world to call you such a horrid name

**Rei:** What is a slut?

**Shinji:** some who has sexual intercourse with many people and you haven't done any such deed

**Rei:** Ok……. Thank you Shinji for defending me back there (and then kisses shinji)

**Shinji:** You're welcome (his face darkens as he sees's Asuka appear) let's go inside and prepare for our test

**Rei:** Yes lets

(The students got into there test which lasted a few hours then they had recess)

**Other student:** Wow Asuka who gave you that red cheek?

**Asuka:** That prick Shinji slapped me this morning

**Other student:** Wow really, he has really changed since he and Rei started living together and dating

**Asuka:** WHAT THE FUCK! So besides living with wonder girl he his also dating the bitch.

**Damien:** Why are you so angry with Shinji about him dating Rei?

**Asuka:** The little prick has gotten better than me in everything including being an Eva pilot because he now has a spine with a set of balls to match.

**Damien:** What is so bad about that?

**Asuka:** (weakly starts to punch Damien in the chest and also starts to weep) everything you idiot

**Damien:** (embraces Asuka in a hug) It's alright, listen here is what we do, we train together and get better together and beat shinji how does that sound ma sweet petite angel?

**Asuka:** (looks Damien in the eye's lovingly) Sounds like a plan (then kisses him)

**(A few seats away Rei and Shinji are discussing their training plan for when they head into nerv)**

**Shinji:** So I think we should intensify our training starting this afternoon

**Rei:** Yes we should but how should we do that?

**Shinji:** We should take the training restraints off our weapons

**Rei:** We will need authorization from misato to do that

**Shinji:** Ok we will ask her when school is over she is picking us up today

**Rei:** Ok we should go back into class the bell is about to go

**(And no more than 2 minutes had past when the bell went signaling that lunch was over and all the children went back inside to their classes)**

**Asuka:** (grabs and holds Damien's hand under the desk) I'm bored let's do something else, I got it I'll play sick and you can take me to the office

**Damien: **I'm not certain that's such a good idea

**Asuka: **We can get in some extra training time on shinji and wondergirl (puts on the puppy dog eyes) Oh please help me Damien.

**Damien:** (sighs and tries to look away) Ok, I don't like when you do that it's not fair

**Asuka: **Yeah I know but it works every time cuz you love me. (Pretends to faint)

**Teacher: **Uh…what is wrong with Miss Soryu?

**Damien:** Well she passed out; may I please take her to sickbay?

**Teacher: **Very well and I suppose you should stay with her to ensure that she doesn't disrupt the office staff too much.

**Damien: **(nods) Oui (stands up and carries Asuka's unconscious body out of the classroom)

**Asuka: **(Halfway down the hallway opens her eyes grinning up at Damien then wraps her arms around his neck kissing him then lets go) My hero

**Damien: **Well you're pretty light, now let's go and start training so we can beat the others.

**Asuka:** Yeah we can make a quick stop on the way (winks)

**(Back at school shinji and rei are about to leave class)**

**Shinji:** Excuse me miss, Rei and I have to go to work we are meeting our boss in 10 minutes in the car park

**Rei:** We will have a letter sent by her to you if you need a note of any sort

**Teacher:** No need, go to work and don't fall behind in your study for the math's test in the next 3 weeks

**Shinji:** Don't worry sir we won't

**(After leaving the class room Rei and Shinji headed straight to the car park a met misato who was waiting for them)**

**Misato:** All right hurry up you two

**Shinji:** (as they are all getting I the car) Could Rei and I have our restraints for our weapons removed for today training session?

**Misato:** (stunned that the question was asked) Why do you want we to do that for?

**Rei:** to stimulate a real battle between two people so that we can use our full potential

**Misato:** Ok but if you get hurt you two got to take care of each other, is that understood

**Shinji and Rei:** YES MAM

**(After having the brief chat at the school they all proceeded straight to NERV HQ and went straight to the tech division to have the restraints removed from their weapons and from there they headed to the training hall, meanwhile back at misato place Damien and Asuka were having a intimate moment)**

**Damien: **(Kissing Asuka he holds onto her hips as she rocks on his lap)

**Asuka: **(Pashing Damien as she rocks back and forth on his stiff member buried inside her)

**Damien: **(Pulls back and gazes into Asuka's eyes) you're so beautiful Asuka

**Asuka: **(Moans) I…Your …n-n-not…so…bad!...either

**(Flicks back to Shinji and Rei in NERV headquarters)**

**Shinji: **I wonder were Damien and Asuka are they were suppose to be here over half an hour ago

**Rei:** I am sure we live with out knowing what they have been doing

**Shinji:** Well let's get started (as he said this he drew his blade his and firearm from there respected holsters as did Rei)

**Rei:** You can make the…. (Before could finish her sentence she was attacked from behind by shinji)

**( Shinji swung his blade across Rei back but was countered with a volley of bullets from Rei, Shinji deflected and ran at Rei while firing, Rei dodged and swung her blade down onto Shinji shoulder he yelled in pain but swung his blade down onto Rei's thigh who screamed in pain and brought her blade up from the gaping wound in Shinji's shoulder and drove her blade into his side, to Rei surprise Shinji grabbed the blade of her sword and pulled it up and drove his own blade through Rei's left shoulder making her scream in pain as the blade broke through the other side)**

**Rei:** Shinji stop I can't fight any more

**Shinji:** (snaps backs to his senses and removes his sword from Rei's shoulder) Oh my god I am so sorry Rei lets get you to the medics ( Shinji picks Rei up unaware that he is also wounded)

(As shinji was carrying Rei to the medics he ran past Damien and Asuka)

**Asuka:** WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU AND WONDERGIRL?

**Shinji:** We were training

**Damien: **I thought that the restraints were put in place to prevent injury obviously they have malfunctioned you should report this incident to major Katsuragi after your injuries have been tended to.

**Shinji:** Well here's the thing we had them removed to fight at our full potential and Misato authorized it for us anyway I got to go but we'll meet you at Misato's after work

**(And with that Shinji raced off with Rei in his arms towards the medics leaving behind a pair of shocked teenagers behind)**

**Yolande:** (Getting dressed into her gym clothes thought back to last night and smiled) finally there's someone that cares about me

**NERV Employee: **Um sorry but did I interrupt anything?

**Yolande: **(glances around blushing) oh um nothing you didn't…I mean I wasn't doing anything.

**NERV Employee: **Hey you're that girl from France aren't you meant to be the Eva pilot for the unit 6, you know I think it'd be so cool to be a pilot.

**Yolande: **I guess so it gets lonely though

**NERV Employee: **Well I suppose you and I could go hang out after training today, my name is Saske Minamoto.

**Yolande: **That would be nice where should I meet you?

**Saske: **Maybe right here (smiles charmingly)

**Yolande: **It's nice meeting you Saske I'll see you here later I need to go to training.

**(Brushes past Saske grinning and makes her way to training humming quietly to herself)**

**End scene 7**

**Scene 8**

**(Meanwhile Shinji is racing to the sick bay to get Rei all stitched up from her training wounds with Shinji, After running for what seemed like an eternity Shinji finally reaches sick bay)**

**Shinji: **Quick help me Rei has been seriously hurt please help me

**Medic:** Quickly bring her over here and lay her on the bed

**Shinji:** Alright anything else I can help with

**Medic:** No you can get out and get your own wounds looked at

**Shinji:** Don't worry about me just help her and I ain't leaving here until she can get up

**Medic (2):** Please let me look at your wounds you will die unless I dress them and stitch them up for you

**Shinji:** No leave me alone and help Rei (and with that he picked up and threw the 2nd medic across the room)

**(8 hours past and then Rei was wheeled out in a wheel chair with her left arm in a sling and her leg all bandaged up)**

**Shinji:** Rei are you alright?

**Rei:** Yes I am much better

**Shinji: **(walks over to Rei and gives her a hug**)** that's good I was worried

**Rei:** (looks and notices that shinji hasn't had any of his wounds stitched and realizes that he must have denied attention until she had been seen too and starts crying)You idiot you should have had your wounds looked at while I was being treated

**Shinji:** I was to worried about you but that your better I can finally rest easy (and after a few seconds Shinji passed out)

**Rei:** SHINJI NOOOOO

**(The medics quickly picked Shinji up and took him into surgery to stitch his wounds up and leaving Rei crying in her wheel chair with Shinji's blood all down her front, that's when it dawned on her why he waited for her to get stitched up first, he loved her)**

**(Yolande sat back in the entry plug and stared out)**

**Yolande: **So Saske is it maybe there is a guy that can treat me properly, unless…

**Misato: **Ok Yolande just sit tight while we begin checking your sync ratio

**Yolande: **Yes Miss Katsuragi

**Misato: **Begin sync test (typing in codes)

**Tech: **All systems normal, her sync ratio is at 82% that's a 13% increase on yesterday's readings

**Misato: **Did you hear that Yolande your doing fine just sit tight

**Yolande: **(heart swelling with pride) Thank you Miss Katsuragi

**(Meanwhile back at the infirmary were Rei was waiting anxiously to find out if Shinji was all right or not)**

**Rei: (speaking to herself) **so this what love feels like, you sit and worry and cry when their hurt, you laugh when their happy, you hug them when they feel alone to let them know they have you there by their side.

**Surgeon: **Rei he is going to be alright you can go through and see him now

**Rei:** (starts crying) Thank you (and rushes off to shinji s room to see him)

**(while Rei is on her way to see Shinji he wakes up)**

**Shinji:** well at least this ceiling is familiar

**Rei:** Shinji (Runs over to Shinji and gives him a big hug and kiss) you scared me, you really scared me please don't do that again

**Shinji:** I'm sorry Rei I wanted to make sure you were alright before I went into see the surgeon

**Rei: **Can you come home with me tonight

**Shinji:** yeah I'm pretty sure I can and if they say no I will go any way

**Rei:** Why did you wait until I was all better before going into the surgeon

**Shinji: **I was scared that I may have seriously hurt you and I was scared that you may not make it so I waited to make sure you were alright first.

**Rei:** But shinji why did you do that

**Shinji: **People do crazy things while their in love

**Rei: **You love me Shinji (with a stunned look about her face)

**Shinji:** yes I do love you Rei with all my heart.

**Rei:** and I love you too Shinji

**Misato:** WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU TWO oh what you two said earlier was nice but WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!!

**Shinji:** Well you said not involve you if we got hurt during our training session so we didn't

**Misato:** THAT STILL DOESN'T STOP THE FACT THAT IT STILL GET'S REPORTED YOU IDIOTS

**Gendo Ikari: **Yes it doesn't does it, now let's go Rei and let's leave

**Rei:** I don't want to go I want stay with Shinji

**Gendo Ikari:** This is not open for debate we're leaving

**Rei:** I AM NOT LEAVING

**(and with that Mr Ikari walked forward and raised his to slap Rei but before he could Shinji rose out of the bed and grabbed his father's arm in a crushing grip)**

**Shinji:** Never raise your hand to Rei ever again or I will rip the fucking thing off

**Mr Ikari:** You little prick what makes you think you can man handle me like this (raises his other hand to strike Shinji but it is caught by shinji other hand)

**Shinji**: YOU SELF CENTERED PRICK (twist's his fathers arms until there is a deafening crack and then kicks him in the chest which sends him flying out the door screaming in pain)

**Misato:** Gendo Ikari you are under arrest and is now here by relieved indefinitely for abusement of Rei Ayunami SECURITY take him to the brig and I will send a doctor down their later, and Shinji

**Shinji:** Yes mam (now worried that he is going to be punished)

**Misato:** Nice work

**Rei:** Thank you Shinji (looks at Shinjis shoulder and see's that it is bleeding again) Shinji your bleeding again

**Shinji:** I ripped a couple of the stitches out in the process of beating the shit out of my father

**Misato:** Well get restitched and then you go home oh and tomorrow I want both of you to be at my apartment at 7:00 pm sharp we have a operation coming and I want to give the briefing over some of Damien's wonderful cooking

**Shinji:** we'll be there don't worry misato

**Misato: **(says goodbye and then leaves Shinji and Rei in peace)

**Rei:** Thank you so much Shinji (and kisses Shinji and hugs him) well lets get you stitched up so we go home

**Shinji:** Sure and when we get home I got something to give you

**(Rei calls over the nurse who then restitches shinji shoulder)**

**Nurse:** Alright you can go home now but not rough housing I don't want to see you here again because you need stitching up again ok

**Shinji:** Sure thing nurse alright

**Rei: **we'll take good care of each other **(hugs Shinji and the walk off with Rei still hugging Shinji chest)**

Together: Bye and thanks again

**  
(They catch a lift with misato who drops them home and they head up stairs)**

**Shinji: **Well we're finally home and we can get some rest (picking up Rei)

**Rei:** Stop it or you'll rip out your stitches again

**Shinji:** Not this time when the nurse stitched me up again she used a sealing acid for my wounds

**Rei:** Really hmm well I will make some dinner and then we can go to bed (Rei says the last bit of her sentence with a menacing smile)

**Shinji:** And while you do that I will go find your gift that I said I would give (also smiling with a menacing grin)

**(Shinji walks off to the bedroom to retrieve the necklace that he got for Rei's birthday but that was not what he was looking for it was the engagement ring he had been hiding, the ring itself was gold with 9ct diamonds embedded into the band with one larger one in the center, he quickly stuck it in his pocket and walked back out to the kitchen.)**

**Shinji:** Rei could you come her for a second I got something I need to ask you

**Rei:** What is the matter Shinji?

**Shinji:** (down on one knee with the open ring box in the palm of his hand) will you marry me Rei Ayunami

**Rei:** (Stunned to hear shinji ask the question then comes to her senses and starts crying) Of course I will Shinji I love you

**Shinji:** (happy by the answer) I love you too Rei

**Rei:** (still with tears in her eyes) well let's go make dinner and then get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow

**Shinji:** Yes we do don't we (and then kisses Rei in a loving embrace)

**Rei:** So what shall we have for dinner then?

**Shinji:** well I don't know about you but I'm going have you for dinner **(bite's Rei on the neck)**

**Rei:** Shinji……. That is so nice please don't stop **(moans as Shinji moves his hands under her dress and starts caressing her breasts)**

**Shinji: (picks up Rei and takes her to the bedroom)** let's take this to the bedroom shall we

**Rei: (hang her arms around Shinji's neck)** Yes lets **(Kisses Shinji)**

**Shinji: (strips off his shirt to reveal his wounds and his well defined body) **Rei I love yo…… **(Before he can finish what he was saying Rei undoes his pants and takes his erect member into her mouth while he takes of her shirt and bra to reveal her silky and soft delicate breast)**

**Rei:** **( stops kissing and sucking on Shinji's now fully erect penis and takes off the rest of her clothes to reveal her sweet ambrosia(her forbidden fruit))** I can't stand it any more Shinji please take me now I need you

**( and with that said the lay down onto the bed were Shinji slowly yet passionately enters Rei up to his balls and proceeds to slowly enter her and exit her, this makes Rei's eye's roll back into her head and arch her back in pleasure, Shinji is fondling her breast and kissing the nape of Rei's neck, Rei can't help but rake her nails across Shinji: back which makes Shinji intensify the thrusting in and out of Rei, Hours go bye as these lovers make love to one another until they explode with such force that they both pass out and begin to dream lovers dreams)**

**End of scene 8**

**Scene 9**

**(Shinji wakes the next morning to find Rei asleep on his chest and he remembers the night before how he asked Rei to marry him and then he remembered that they had to go to misato place not for a briefing for a upcoming mission but for a surprise birthday party that shinji had been planning for weeks)**

**Rei: (wakes up and see's that shinji is awake and deep in thought) **Is anything the matter

**Shinji:** **(is caught off guard)** Ah no nothing……… oh happy birthday **Rei (handing her a small box with a white ribbon around it)**

**Rei:** Oh thank you so much Shinji **(gives shinji a kiss and then opens the box to find a necklace that is silver chain and a gold lockhart attached to it)** oh Shinji it's so beautiful

**Shinji: **Open it see what is inside

**Rei:** **(opens the lockhart to reveal a picture of shinji and her hugging each other)** Oh Shinji I love you so much words just describe how much**(hugs and kisses shinji so passionately it makes up for her being lost for words)**

**Shinji:** well we can't stay like this for too long we got go to school then go to misato place at 7:00pm tonight so we better take a change of clothes with us so that we look nice

**Rei:** Ok well let's get ready and go to school **(a smile then goes and takes a shower)**

**Shinji: (Shinji watches Rei as she gets up and walks towards the shower revealing her silky thighs and breasts, thinks to him self I am going to love and protect Rei with my life, and then gets dressed and packs his things for the events that are about to unfold today)**

**(Meanwhile back at Misato place everyone is waking up and preparing themselves for the day that is about to unfold)**


End file.
